


Honey Bunch

by all-i-need-is-destiel (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/all-i-need-is-destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens on a Thursday morning.</p><p>“Hey, Cas? Can I have the syrup?”</p><p>“Of course, honey bunch.”</p><p>Dean freezes, his eyes wide. For a second he wonders if he misheard the angel since Castiel looks totally unfazed while placing the syrup in front of Dean. As if nothing’s out of the ordinary.</p><p>But then Sam bursts out laughing and nearly falls off his chair.</p><p>_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bunch

The first time it happens on a Thursday morning.

“Hey, Cas? Can I have the syrup?”

“Of course, honey bunch.”

Dean freezes, his eyes wide. For a second he wonders if he misheard the angel since Castiel looks totally unfazed while placing the syrup in front of Dean. As if nothing’s out of the ordinary.

But then Sam bursts out laughing and nearly falls off his chair.

Dean immediately shoots him an offended look but his brother is way too busy with his heart attack to appreciate the effort. So Dean focuses his attention on Castiel instead since he’s the reason for Sam’s early death in the first place but the angel doesn’t seem to realize he did something wrong.

And yeah, maybe he thinks it’s absolutely acceptable.

He probably watched some cheesy chick-flick-movie the other day and is now convinced that people in serious relationships need to call each other stupid pet names.

Great!

“Cas, don’t call me ‘honey bunch’,” Dean makes himself clear. “ _Ever_.”

“Alright, Dean,” Castiel agrees without twitching a muscle. But before Dean gets the chance to tell him that he doesn’t want to hear any other allegedly cute nicknames as well his phone starts to ring, demanding his attention.

Nonetheless Dean glares at Castiel one last time and hopes the angel understands the hidden message behind his eyes.

 

*  *  *

 

Unfortunately Castiel didn’t get the message.

It happens again, only less than twenty-four hours later, in a small diner somewhere in Kansas.

“Hey, Cas? Wanna share some pie?”

Sam lifts his eyebrows, clearly surprised since usually his big brother fights for every piece of pie till someone (not Dean) dies. But hey, Dean is in the mood for some pie and for some freaky reason he feels the sudden urge to share that experience with Castiel. Maybe he’s getting sick, maybe it’s just the fact that he’s in love – who knows?

And he’s always able to order a second piece so where’s the harm?

Castiel at least seems pleased by Dean’s offer. “I would love to, cuddlebug.”

Dean gapes at him.

Did his angel _really_ just call him _cuddlebug_ at a public place?

Considering the waitress’ amused giggles and Sam’s terrifying big grin Dean didn’t mishear _again_.

“Cas, you don’t …” Dean groans and leans a little bit closer. “I’m a warrior, not a fucking insect.”

“I am aware of that,” Castiel counters, obviously mystified why Dean is talking about little crawling animals all of a sudden. “Would you like cherry or apple pie?”

Dean clenches his jaw. He seriously wants to talk with Castiel about these stupid pet names but he honestly can think of at least a hundred better places than a very small diner with noisy waitresses.

So he just says, “Whatever you want."

 

*  *  *

 

“I’m fucking beat, I’ll hit the hay. Cas?”

“Of course I will join you, shmoopie."

 

*  *  *

 

“How about we watch the new Star Wars?”

“I would like that, pumpkin.”

“… _Pumpkin_? Really, Cas?”

“Can I have some popcorn at the movies?”

“Of course, _apple of my eye_.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

 

*  *  *

 

“I would like to try making some pancakes, fluff bumps.”

“ _God_ , Cas!”

“You don’t want me to make pancakes?”

“ _What_? That’s not –”

“Dean?”

“Where did you find those stupid names in the first place? Did you google 'the 100 most horrible pet names ever’?”

“A very famous duchess from the 19th century called her manservant that way.”

“Of course she did.”

“She loved him.”

“I bet she did.”

“So … pancakes?”

“Sure, Cas.”

“Thank you, sweet cheeks.”

 

*  *  *

 

And Sam, the fucking son of a bitch, has got the time of his life.

 

*  *  *

 

It’s three days later when Dean finally snaps.

Every time he tried to talk with Castiel about these stupid names the angel totally ignored him as if he didn’t understand in the slightest why Dean was upset. And sure, Castiel plays the _humans-are-weird_ -card every now and then but Dean is quite certain that Cas knows exactly what he’s doing to Dean.

They’re at a bar near the bunker, eager for some time outside the windowless walls. The waitress in front of them is slender and curvy and before the whole thing with Castiel Dean would most definitely have tapped that but now he’s more than content to just smile at her and say, “We’ll get three beers.”

He looks at the angel and his brother for confirmation.

Castiel leans forward and asks, “Can we have some burgers as well, buttercup?”

Dean flushes instantly. “ _Cas_!” he hisses. He throws the waitress a tentative look and of course she’s smiling brightly as if it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen. “Um … we’ll take a look at the menu.”

“Be right back,” she says cheerfully before she walks away.

Naturally Sam has been grinning widely the whole time, enjoying his brother’s bashfulness. And Dean feels like the protagonist of a very cheesy chick-flick, teased by Sam and everyone else around him for being super-duper-heads-over-heels in love or whatever. He doesn’t like it one bit.

It needs to stop _now_!

He shoots his snickering brother a dark glare that says _piss-off-now-before-I-kick-your-ass_ and fortunately Sam gets it immediately. He starts to say, “Um, I totally forgot, there’s that phone call … uh, I’ll go outside for a minute. Or two. Or ten.”

And then he’s gone, leaving Dean and Castiel all by themselves.

“Okay, Cas, we _seriously_ need to talk!” Dean states the minute Sam is out of earshot. Castiel watches him curiously, obviously not at all troubled by Dean’s strained tone. “Listen, it’s kinda nice, I guess. The whole cutesy names. And, uh … I really appreciate that you’re trying to be romantic or something. But … you need to stop, okay?”

Castiel frowns. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t do pet names, okay?” Dean explains. “Okay, in the past women called me 'baby’ and 'sweetheart’ and I rolled with it. But _you_? You’re something completely different for me and I … just love the way you’re saying my name. _No one_ says my name like you!” He rubs his forehead. “And you called me ’ _poopie_ ’ yesterday! _Poopie_! Who the hell does that?”

Sam almost choked on his breakfast hearing that name.

“I did my research,” Castiel says. “Apparently some people in romantic relationships use this term as endearment.”

“Really?” Dean scoffs. “I’ll be damned.”

Dean catches a glimpse of Sam through the huge window. His brother plays with his phone, obviously patiently awaiting the moment when the coast is clear again.

“Okay, like I said, it’s kinda … sweet, I guess,” Dean continues. “But it annoys and embarrasses the hell out of me. So, please just call me 'Dean’ again.” He hesitates for a moment before adding, “Or 'sex machine’. I think I could live with that.”

Castiel tilts his head in that adorable way of his. “I am quiet aware that those names make you uncomfortable.”

Dean blinks, processing that new information. He _totally_ _knew it_!

“So … why did you do it then?” he groans. “Are you punishing me for something? What did I do wrong?”

“It is not a punishment.”

Dean sighs. “Then why are you doing this?”

Castiel stares at him intently. “I am doing this for Sam.”

Dean gapes.

There had been a lot of possible explanations on his mind regarding this topic. He even thought it might be some kind of strange angelic foreplay. Hell, he didn’t even exclude a brain tumor!

But _this_?

“Sam?” Dean asks confused. “What the fuck does he have to do with this?” He gasps for breath when suddenly a thought crosses his mind. “Did that bastard put you up to this?”

But Castiel instantly shakes his head. “No, he didn’t. I just …” He ducks his head, exhaling. “I noticed him being quiet lately. I think he isn’t sleeping properly.”

“What?”

“He seems sad, Dean,” Castiel makes himself clear. “I don’t know what happened. Maybe he’s sad without a reason. But seeing him like this … I didn’t like it. I wanted to do something.”

All of Dean’s anger vanishes immediately because now he thinks he knows where all of this is going. “Um, yeah … it’s that time of the year, I think,” he explains. “Jess’ birthday or their anniversary, I’m not sure. He wanted to propose that day.”

Sam told him once when he had been really drunk. He couldn’t remember the next day and Dean decided not to bring it up.

“The first time I gave you a pet name I just wanted to try it,” Castiel continues. “I saw it in a movie and the female protagonist seemed to love it.” Dean can’t help but roll his eyes at that. “But it felt really wrong saying it to you. I disliked it instantly.” He grimaces as if the memory alone is enough to make him shudder. “But Sam …”

“He laughed,” Dean recalls, suddenly feeling like an utter ass.

Castiel nods. “It was the first time I saw him laugh in days. And I was happy to have found a way to cheer him up a little bit. So I kept up doing it.”

And suddenly Dean realizes that Castiel indeed only used those stupid-ass names when Sam had been around. How the hell did he not notice this before?

A gigantic wave of affection washes over Dean all of a sudden. Before he knows it he leans over to his angel, whispers, “Fuck, I love you!” and presses his lips on Castiel’s. Castiel seems to be surprised about this reaction for about a millisecond before he gets with the program, burying his fingers in Dean’s hair.

And yeah, Dean always loves it when Castiel does that. He’s almost able to forget anything else but for the angel’s touch.

Almost.

Eventually Dean pulls away, frowning at Castiel. “But why didn’t you tell me before? I wouldn’t have been mad, you know that.”

Castiel smiles lopsidedly. “ _Maybe_ I was punishing you a tiny bit at the same time for eating my favorite yogurt last week.”

Dean stares at the angel incredulously for about a minute before he finally snorts. “You’re a weird guy, Cas.”

“I know, munchkin.”

Dean is about to protest but when he sees his brother approaching the table again (he probably watched them kissing and assumed that it’d be okay to return), chuckling amused since Castiel made sure that Sam didn’t overhear him, he can’t be mad.

Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually found most of the names on a site called "the 50 cutest pet names for your loved ones" or something like that. And yeah, a lot of them aren't seriously that bad but are there actually couples that call each other _poopie_ or _super stud_??
> 
> :D
> 
>  
> 
> ([My tumblr](http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com/))


End file.
